<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here's to Happy Endings by PencilDoodleS (PencilSketchS)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552317">Here's to Happy Endings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSketchS/pseuds/PencilDoodleS'>PencilDoodleS (PencilSketchS)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Heistmas [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Heistmas 2020 (The Untamed RPF), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSketchS/pseuds/PencilDoodleS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When all things have been said, when all the work is done, when all the bad guys are gone, Yibo goes home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Heistmas [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BJYX Heistmas 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here's to Happy Endings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the final #bjyxheistmas Day 12: Success</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The minute he stepped into the apartment Yibo left the job, both jobs, firmly on the other side of the door. He left his stable and demanding idol-actor career on the doorstep, and he left the 5 year long Jin division investigation alongside it. All he asked was that Richmond Valentine and his schemes stay dead and buried, was that too much?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un-haltering his gun, and setting it aside along with his shoes and his keys felt like dropping lead weights. The only thing he doesn’t set aside is the ring box he’s tucked in his pocket, which he patted now to reassure himself it was still there. His eyes scanned the living room and he spotted the open door to the balcony garden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he steps outside he’s stripped off his jacket and ran his hand through his hair, completely wrecking it’s stiff styling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like he’d expected he finds Xiao Zhan there, fast asleep wrapped in a wool afghan, Jianguo curled in his lap. Affection squeezes at Yibo’s heart as he moves quietly closer, trying to decide if he should wake Xiao Zhan or simply carry him inside. It’s been a few years since he’s been the skinny boy who couldn’t have dreamed of lifting his Zhan-ge’s weight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiao Zhan has been sleeping better lately, talking more, all in all he’s almost completely recovered. Now there was no longer the looming threat of someone having it out for him, to keep him silent on the specifics of that last dreamshare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yibo must have made some sort of sound, sloppy of him really, because Xiao Zhan’s eyes blink open. He spots Yibo and his face breaks out into the warmest smile. It hits Yibo like a truck. It’s still so new since the incident that it feels like the first time, every time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zhan-ge, I’m home.” Yibo crouches down before him, and Xiao Zhan leans forward to press a kiss to his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, I missed you. You were gone too long.” Xiao Zhan’s voice was rough with sleep, thick with the cold air. His fingers move unerringly to fiddle with the diamond earring in Yibo’s ear. Still there, even after all this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you too.” There was no reason for Yibo not to pull Xiao Zhan up and into the house, Jianguo flouncing regally in behind them. “I’ve got some good news and something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's the conclusion. Following my timeline, they'd have been dating for a year in Part 1, so I haven't retconned myself, I think.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading my drabble collection. If you've made it all the way to the end then I hope you've enjoyed it. </p>
<p>Happy New Year</p>
<p>You're welcome to find me screaming about Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo and their perfection over on the birdapp @andreamadspade</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>